Using Session Initiation Protocol (SIP), calls can be moved around using what is known as call redirection. Using SIP, applications may also send requests to initiate new calls. Call redirection may include but is not limited to common movements of a call like transferring a call to another person, conferencing participants into calls, joining two calls into a conference, and extending a call where a call moves from one device to another and the users remain the same. Call initiation may include manual call out from a person or automatic call out from a communication system. When a call topology changes or a particular type of call is initiated, a calling and/or called party may have no idea why the call is coming to him or her or why a call should go out. Lack of context can be particularly problematic for calls received by, initiated by, and subsequently moved around inside a contact center.
One example of a redirected call with no context delivery is the transfer of a call to a contact center supervisor. When the transferred call comes in to the supervisor, the supervisor may have no idea what to expect since the transferred call provides no context. The lack of context is typically handled today in contact centers with a feature known as attended transfer, where an agent verbally relays the context of the call to the supervisor to whom the call is being transferred. Once the context is verbally relayed, the call is transferred to the supervisor and the agent drops off of the call. Other strategies that attempt to relay some call information include Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP)/web information, case identification (ID) number, ticket/work item number, customer number, customer information tagging, information appending, etc. A standard approach to provide context for variety of call topologies, including behavior for called, calling, requested, moved, and transferred calls is needed.